This invention relates to semiconductor device packaging and, particularly, to multipackage modules including die having various functions in the module.
In some practical applications, it can be desirable to combine several different types of electronic integrated circuit devices in a single package. Particularly for mobile communications devices, for example, it may be desirable to include in a single package a digital processor, an analog device, and a memory device. It is possible to stack one die over another in a stacked die package, although the interconnections of the several die can be complex.
A further challenge for packages having a variety of die types is raised by the fact that not all die are “good”, and just one “bad” die in a stacked die package results in a failed package and wasted “good” die.